Never too late?
by X.Devils-Sweetheart.X
Summary: Peyton reviews Mac and Stella's relationship. Is it too late for her and Mac to get back together? Told from Peyton's POV. X-posted from LJ for the 10iloveyou challenge. Smacked.
1. Never too late

__

This is told from Peyton's POV. I tried to make her sound English, but I think I made her sound a lot like Dumbledore from Harry Potter. LOL. This is part one of a two part story - I'll try and update soonish. Don't worry Smacked fans, I'm not leaving you, I promise - I never could anyway. ;) Reviews are love. Enjoy...

* * *

__

_New Favourite_

__

_They all say it_

__

_I'll say it too_

__

_You've got a new favourite_

**_Krauss Alison - New Favourite_**

**_

* * *

_**I watch you silently from across the lab. It's got to have been a good couple years since we saw each other last? You've not changed much – physically, I mean. Mentally I know what you've been through since we last spoke – but that doesn't stop me caring for you any less.

You don't even know I'm here. The last time we were even in contact had been when I'd cowardly sent you that letter. I should have known I'd live to regret it.

I see you walk up to her – standing closer than what I remembered you did. I know, even now, I've no right be jealous, but I cannot help it. Even when we were dating, I was always jealous of her – how she demanded your full attention and you willingly obliged. You'd just passed it off as her being your best friend. At first I thought you were kidding, I mean, the way you two were with each other – there was no way you could be just best friends. But then I came to realise, you just didn't see – neither of you did. Detective Mac Taylor and Detective Stella Bonasera; two of the most prestigious detectives in the entire state of New York, the dynamic duo who had solved so many cases were both blind to what was right in front of them. Each other.

I'd like to be able to say that was why I left – but alas it wasn't. I wasn't that selfless. I just couldn't stand always being second best to her. I told myself that it was for the best – that you'd be better off without me in your life. To get in the way of you and Stella. But it seems everything I done was in vain, you're no closer to being with her than you were when I left.

I sigh deeply – I only caused you pain, which was not what I'd intended. Maybe there was still hope for us? Maybe it wasn't too late? Maybe we could have one last shot at it?

I turn quickly on my heel, ready to head to the coffee room – where I know you'll be in minuets time, I almost bash into a two lab techs talking. Muttering something about a wedding...


	2. For a final goodbye

__

This one is from Mac's POV, thank you for all who reviewed the previous chapter. Enjoy...

* * *

_I used to cry__  
Now I hold my head up high  
And you see me, somebody new  
I'm not that chained up little person  
Still in love with you_  
**Gloria Gaynor - I Will Survive**

**

* * *

**

A small smile greets my lips as I talk with her – the conversation flowing so easy, so simple. "I'll see you later, Stell" I smile as I lean in and kiss her lips – a smile that is reflected by her.

"See you then" she says before turning and walking away and heading back to her office. I head to the break-room ready to make and drink the coffee that will help me stay awake long enough to finish my paperwork and make it home.

As I enter the room my breath catches in my throat. "... Peyton..." I breathe – hardly believing that you're really here.

"Mac..." comes your delayed reply. "... I'm sorry it's been so long, but I-I was thinking. Maybe we could give it another shot?"

This can't be happening. My head just can't seem to cope with it. A couple years ago I'd have died to hear you tell me that. But now they're just empty words to me. I've changed since I read your letter – I grew. I realized what did mean something to me, something that had been there all along – Stella. "No" Your eyes go wide as they look to me and instantly I feel an anger bubble up inside of me. "What? You thought that I was just going to wait here for you to change your mind and come back to me?" I find myself yelling and suddenly hating the glass walls in the lab.

You remain mute – that subtle blush creeping up into your cheeks, yet I still cannot stop yelling. "I've changed Peyton; I'm not still in love with you!"

You eyes seem to water slightly before you nod. "I shouldn't have expected anything from you. I'm sorry" you mutter. You move to go past me – part of me wants to stop you, you make you know how much you hurt me and how I'll always hate you for it.

"Thank you" I end up muttering instead.

Your eyes shoot up to meet mine in shock. "What? Why?" you ask, stunned.

I swallow – stupid emotions', talking about them doesn't help yet everyone insists and forces themselves to talk about them. "Thank you for breaking up with me, it made me realize what I'd always been missing" I admit. A ghost of a smile slips past your lips for a brief moment.

"It's okay Mac" you say softly back. You hand finds my arm and gives it a soft squeeze before you head to the break-room door. "... And good luck with the wedding – Stella's a very lucky woman"

I feel my jaw go slack for a brief second. "How did you know? Why did you ask about us?" I ask quickly.

"After I asked – it clicked and some lab techs were talking about it. Stella won't be as foolish as I was. You were made for each other." You smile softly before turning and leaving. My hands instantly start to seek out my coffee mug to find it already steaming hot. I take the mug in my hands and press it to my lips to take a sip. Black coffee, no sugar – just how I like it. You never forgot. Yeah, once upon a time, we were a good couple – I won't deny that. but it's so much easier with Stella, she doesn't play games with my head like you once did. And I think – no, I know I love her more than I could ever have loved you... she's my world and always will be.


End file.
